


Sub Drop

by Shouldbeedoinghomework



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Horrible d/s communication, Like non-existent, M/M, Sub Charlie, They still work it out, dom meyer, period slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouldbeedoinghomework/pseuds/Shouldbeedoinghomework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie goes into a sub space and Meyer freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub Drop

Meyer was going _so_ slow.

The weight of him pushing down on Charlie's back capturing his hands in-between their bodies where Meyer had placed them on the small of his back, held there by no other force then the fact Meyer wanted them there. It wasn't like charlie was bound or anything, he had 5 inches and at least 30 pounds on Meyer after all, he could move his aching arms free at anytime... it just that Meyer had wanted his hands behind his back for some reason, So charlie kept them in position.

A hiss slipped between Charlie's teeth as Meyer once again slowly pulled out and thrust back in, just a small shift in their position; Charlie face down on the bed with his ass up and his arms behind his back, his knees spread slightly to allow Meyer enough height to be inside him and over top of his body pressing down with just enough pressure that charlies knees quiver with strain.

A hand gripped Charlies hair, charlie went quiet instantly. “Would you like me to go faster Charlie?” Meyer didn't even sound out of breath, and shit Charlie should not be getting harder at the thought that Meyer was so completely in control. Meyer was always in control of himself, never letting the rage Charlie knows is there show on the surface knowing it might lose him the advantage in business matters. Only when they were alone did Meyers mask crack open enough that Charlie could see anger at A.R. for disregarding Meyers presence in favour of Charlie or yet another antisemitic joke spoken in Italian that Meyer was not suppose to understand from Masseria.

Charlie wanted to feel that passion he knew was there, the pressure on top of him and the hand in his hair was a good start, but it was not enough to just feel the edges of Meyer's power, Charlie wanted to feel all of him.

Shifting his hips back as Meyer pushed forward, trying to get a faster thrust only results in Meyer stopping completely, buried to the hilt and _not fucking moving_. The grip in Charlies hair tightens to just the edge of painful. “Use your words Charlie, I asked you a question.” Charlie mumbled curses into the bed, trembling with the temptation to just move his hips anyways.

Meyer pulled his head up from the bed by his hair, gripping at the roots of his curls as to not cause too much pain. “Charlie, words” the order was like an electrical current through Charlie, direct and to the point, that was his little adding machine.

“Please....” the raw need in his voice made Charlie mentally scold himself, he was a man dammit, he should be able to- the thought came to a halt as Meyers groan interrupted it. Meyers hips twitched up, pushing deeper inside him and _hell yes_.

“Please Meyer, faster, fuck me faster” the words spill out of desperation from Charlies lips, he didn't have to think about much, he just had to keep talking as Meyer started thrusting in and out of him, going faster the louder charlie begged. Charlie couldn't concentrate on anything but the sensations Meyer was causing him, both his cock hitting his sweet spot with divine precision and the now less gentle hair pulling as Meyers hand moved with the rest of his thrusting body.

Charlies arms strained to just leave their position to go to his dripping erection, but Meyer had not shown any desire to move them, and charlie had no desire to disobey Meyer. “Yes, Meyer, cazzo, Meyer, più duro, per favore, così buono, sì, Meyer!” Charlies mind just slipped into Italian naturally as Meyer slammed into him in a frenzy of passion.

Meyers hand snaps forward pressing Charlie head into the bed once again as he cums inside Charlie, his whole body taunt on top of him. Shuttering slightly Meyer moves his other hand from charlies hip to Charlie erection, stroking it as his hand pushed down on Charlies head pulling his dark curls forward as Charlie cums, whimpering as he finally gets the friction he needed.

Meyer hand releases charlies hair and he slumps off of him, falling to the side of the bed panting. Meyers eyes slipped close as he started to feel the cold air on his sweat dampened skin. Groaning slightly he opened his eyes, Meyer thoughts turned to the dirty feeling of sweat and other fluids on his skin, 'A bath' Meyer thinks 'then new sheets'. Meyer started to get up from the bed before realizing that charlie has not moved and not in the 'charlie has fallen asleep right after sex' not moved much like every other night where they have had sex. No, charlie had not moved a muscle from the position Meyer had put him in, arms behind his back, ass in the air, knees parted, and head down on the bed.

Well shit, Charlie finished right? So he should have slummed down into the gross bedsheets, curled up to Meyer and try and talk him out of getting up. That's what Charlie does after sex. Not this stillness. Meyer can see charlies trembling limbs as they struggle to maintain there position, his eyes locked in a fascination that turned into panic as Charlie continues to not move.

“Charlie?” Meyer leans forward, not knowing what to do as Charlie doesn’t respond. “Charlie?!” mild panic entering his voice just as he reaches out to touch Charlie, a hand onto his arms, still behind his back. Feeling the tight muscles flex beneath his touch, Meyer gently separated Charlies hands moving one, then the other, until they rested on either side of charlie. Charlie didn't respond, Meyer was now in a full blown panic.

' _Shit, shit, shit_ ' Meyer did not know what to do, Charlies pupils were blown wide, if Meyer didn't know better he would have thought that Charlie had some of the heroin in his system. “Shit, shit shit” he didn’t know his thoughts were slipping out as words until a twitch in Charlies hand caught his attention.

Alright then, charlie needs words Meyer realizes, and starts to babble as Charlie begins to move slightly, a twitch of the hand, a jerk of a leg, and Meyer hopes that Charlie is  slowly coming back to himself.

“You were so good Charlie, just perfect for me, so tight and perfect, I just need you to talk to me Charlie, can you do that?” Meyer can hear the panic in his voice and tries to take a breath to calm himself, but taking a pause from what ever needed to be done to get Charlie back was not worth waiting for. “So Good Charlie, can you say something Charlie? Maybe just nod or something?”

Meyers words catch in his throat as Charlie nods against the sheets. “Ok. Ok, lets just get you moving some alright?” Meyer attempts to pull up Charlies shoulders only to realize that Charlie does not have the strength in his arms to hold himself up right. Alright new plan, Meyer switches to charlies hip, pushing Charlie onto his side of the bed, moving Charlies legs out of their crouched position until they lay straight out like limp noodles on the bed. Meyer would have made a Italian pasta joke out of that if Charlie had done it himself, instead he was only moving because Meyer moved his body for him and there was no humour in that for Meyers taste.

Meyer crawled up the little space to get him at charlies torso, moving Charlies shoulders so that his head was on top of Meyers chest. He had to think about whither or not to start petting Charlies hair, Charlie usually liked that, but maybe it was the hair thing that had gotten him like this? Meyer didn't have to think about it for too long, charlies hair lay tousled on his chest as charlie started to move his head, seeking more contact. Decision made for him. Meyer stroked his finger through Charlie's thick hair, still murmuring complements to him in Yiddish.

Charlie slowly came back into his own head in Meyers arms, the feel of Meyers hands in his hair, the quiet voice that he only understood sometimes. Charlie moved his arms to tighten his hold on Meyers chest as he situates himself better on the bedsheets. Frowning as he feels the wet spot under his thigh, Meyer usually takes care of the sheets. Charlie know he hates to feel dirty, usually after sex Meyer throws a wet cloth at him and forces him off the bed as soon as Meyer gets back from his bath. Now that he thinks about it Meyer's chest still feels sticky from sweat.

“Youes sticky Meyer” King of subtlety Charlie is not. Meyers grip tightens as he lets out a harsh breath as he hears Charlies voice. His body releasing the tension it had been holding onto so tightly since he turned to see charlie so still.

“Well, I haven’t gotten my bath yet because of someone being too heavy on top of me” Meyers answers, only a slight quiver of relief in his voice.

“You calling me fat?” Charlie jokes, stretching out his legs against the cramps he can feel in his calf muscles, joining Meyer in his bath seems like a really good idea right now. But as he tries to pull away from Meyers hands, Meyer tightens his grip for the briefest of seconds before letting Charlie pull himself away. Charlie grabs Meyers hand, pulling him with him as he gets up from the bed. “Bath time, or your going to be grumpier then a grisly bear in the morning”.

As Charlie wraps his arms around him in the bath, Meyer sighs and tilts his head back onto Charlies shoulder, they are not going to talk about this. Meyer just has to file this moment away in his mind to know what to do the next time this happens.

**Author's Note:**

> So first ever fic. It pains me that these guys would have no frame of reference for safe, sane and consensual play, but I think that Meyer would have a mental list of : Do Not Do. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, first times are always the scariest


End file.
